As part of the Expanded project. North Carolina will conduct basic, population-based occupational health surveillance activities (Occupational Health Indicator (OHI) Component). The goal of this project is to utilize existing data sets to profile hazards affecting workers in N.C. and use what is learned to promote prevention of occupational injuries, illnesses, fatalities and exposures. The objectives of the project are to: assess and describe occupational illness and injuries; establish strategies to promote occupational health policy;and, establish infrastructure to assure delivery of necessary services for worker protection. The specific aims for this project are: collect and analyze data (Occupational Health Indicators);compile and disseminate data;identify intervention opportunities;maintain an advisory group, strengthen stakeholder ties to help promote program goals, and assess and strengthen capacity and resources to carry out needed services and prevention initiatives. The research design for the OHI component project is based on current Public Health surveillance and prevention principles (Teutsch and Churchill, 1994) and NIOSH occupational surveillance guidelines found in the document: Guidelines for Minimum and Comprehensive State-Based Public Health Activities in Occupational Safety and Health (CDC, 2008, http://www.cdc.gov/niosh/docs/2008-148/). Work is aligned with the agency mission: minimize the effects of harmful occupational and environmental exposures to individuals in N. C. through hazard evaluation, surveillance, policy development, and provision of technical guidance.